a fresh start
by jasonjameskennyjr
Summary: will jimmy and Cindy finally put aside there differences and date or will Cindy leave jimmy forever read to find out
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own jimmy neutron or any related characters I wish I did though**

**Author note: I am still new to writing so if it gets confusing or sucks let me know so I may correct the problem**

**Chapter 1**

The gang is now going into the ninth grade and loving it. Jimmy who hit a growth spurt is a stunning 6 feet tall, muscular, and all around handsome now that he got rid of his ice cream shaped hair. Cindy is 5 foot 6 and is as gorgeous as ever. She and jimmy are still sharing a love/hate relationship. Libby is 5 foot 2 and still dating sheen (that's amazing). She still tries to convince Cindy to stop arguing with the genius and confess that she likes him. Carl is no longer big boned as he would put it but is now rather skinny. He has gotten over his obsession with lamas and is no longer allergic to almost all animals. He is also 5 foot 9. Sheen is 6 foot 3 and the tallest of the group. He has lost his ultra-lord obsession and has calmed down a lot and has been passing school because of it.

"NERDTRON!" Cindy screamed she and jimmy had been testing his new experiment. It was a teleportation device that looked like a crimson triangle. Jimmy turned to see Cindy soaking wet cause he had teleported her to her pool for fun. He instantly broke out laughing. Cindy than ran at him with murder in her eyes. Jimmy turned to run but Cindy was faster and had him tackled and pinned before he could get into his lab. When their eyes met Jimmy blushed at how close Cindy was. She looked at him and said "you ever do that again and I will beat the shit out of you got it" all jimmy could do was nod. Then Cindy stood up and went home to change. Jimmy then got up and went over to his lab door and pulled out a piece of his hair and scanned it. Vox said "welcome back jimmy". "Good to be back" he said.

He went to his computer and started to look at the blue prints for an invention he had been creating. When he heard a sudden knock on his door he pushed a button thinking it was Carl and sheen but instead it was his four year old sister Alex who had brown hair that came to her shoulders, blue eyes and had inherited the neutron genius gene. She loved going down the hamster tube to enter his lab. When she hit the ground she said "jimmy you really need to put a mattress or something here". Jimmy looked at his sister and said "one day soon ok". "Ok so what are you working on" she asked. "The invention you said would be cool" was his reply. "OH the one that can tell you people's emotions". "Yes that one" he said as he pulled out what looked to be a human heart. "Finished" he said. "Test it on me jimmy" his sister said "ok" he replied. Once he turned it on the heart started to beat. Then jimmy selected Alex's name from the screen and it said. Subject Alex feels tired and impatient. Jimmy told her what it said she said "it must be malfunctioning". because she didn't feel impatient or tired so jimmy turned it off and said he would fix it later.

Then out of nowhere she asked "jimmy do u like Cindy?" "Why would you ask a question like that he asked nervously?" "Because I am curious" was her reply he said "no". so she said "ok then let's go see Cindy"." Why would I agree to see Cindy he asked"? "Because she said 1 your going to apologize to her and 2 because I want to talk to her to get to know her better". "Ok" he said they both exited his lab and walked to Cindy's house when they got there jimmy rang the doorbell. They both heard coming from the other side of the door when Cindy opened the door she saw jimmy and his sister she said "What do you want nerdtron". But before jimmy could speak Alex yelled "His name is jimmy". Both jimmy and Cindy seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst of anger.

"Well" jimmy began "I came to apologize for teleporting you into your pool so sorry" he said. Cindy had a look of shock written on her face. Then she said "anything else". "Yes" said Alex "I would like to talk to you in private". Cindy said "ok come on in" then jimmy started to walk to the door and Cindy pushed him back and said "you have to wait out here". When both girls finally sat down on the couch Alex said ok Cindy I want you to tell me everything that you and my brother have done with each other over the years. "Why" Cindy asked? "Because I think you two may just be hiding your true feeling for one another by fighting" Alex said. Cindy smiled realizing that jimmy's skills at deduction are rubbing off on her. "Ok" she said and told Alex everything from the yolkians to competing on the intergalactic showdown. "What in the world is taking them so long" he said. "it doesn't take an hour to talk" he said to himself. Just then the door swung open and he saw his sister walking out with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He asked "so what did you two talk about?" Then she said "That's for me to know and you to try and figure out big brother."

**Author note: sorry its short but I promise they will get longer please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: once again let me know if I am doing good or bad**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on Alex tell me what you and Cindy talked about." "NO"Alex yelled with irritation in her voice. If you want to know so bad just ask her yourself. Just then jimmy had a brain blast and remembered the thought phone and said "ok I will". He grabbed his invention and started whispering to himself ill I got to do is cross wire the phone and thought phone and Cindy's thoughts will be filtered after she talks. So jimmy called Cindy. Cindy answered hello. Jimmy said hello Cindy she replied with neutron what do you want? I want to know what u and my sister talked about. Then her thoughts came in saying _oh no don't tell me Alex told him that we talked about_…they were cut off cause lightning stuck the phone they both received a nasty shock and fell unconscious.

The next day they both woke up and looked at the time. Jimmy yelled "plukin Pluto" and got ready and ran out the door. **Meanwhile **Cindy saw the time and did her morning routine. As she left she didn't notice that jimmy was just leaving to and was approaching her. "Hey Cindy" he said she replied with "what do you want nerdtron". Then she heard g_reat does she have to call me names_ "huh" she said not realizing it was jimmy's thoughts. Then he said "I wanted to know if your alright I got shocked while on the phone with you so I figured you did to. Then he heard _so he actually does care_ he realized then it was Cindy's thoughts but kept it to himself .then she replied "yea thanks for asking". Then they had a test at school. Cindy thought it was her thoughts giving her the answers but was really jimmy's. After the class was dismissed Mr. Manchester held them after class and said "ok so which of you was cheating". Jimmy asked "why would you think that we cheated". Because both of you have the same answers he said as he showed them the papers jimmy then looked at Cindy and she heard his thoughts without him realizing it they said _Cindy you owe me big time_ jimmy then told Mr. Manchester that he was a genius and had no reason to cheat and that he helped Cindy study. Then jimmy heard Cindy's thoughts say _why is he defending me. _Then Mr. Manchester said they may leave and go to their next class.

On the way Cindy heard jimmy's thoughts say _man Mr. Manchester can be as strict as a drill sergeant._ Cindy then said "you got that right" not realizing she had heard jimmy's thoughts. "What I didn't say anything" jimmy said. Cindy then had an angry face and said "yes you did you said Mr. Manchester was as strict as a drill sergeant". Jimmy then spoke to her with a worried voice as he said that she was hearing his thoughts she said "quick think of something so he thought of him and Betty kissing". Cindy said "not that" in a very angry way. Jimmy had his answer that she could hear his thought he then said "now you think of something" so she thought of torturing Betty and jimmy yelled with the same anger "not that". Then they realized they could hear each other's thoughts.

They continued but half way to class jimmy grabbed Cindy turned her around and kissed her then took off to class before she could do anything. She stood there in shock so long she got detention. Libby tried to talk to her all day the next day but Cindy didn't seem to hear her until she saw jimmy. She ran up to him grabbed him and asked "why did you kissed me yesterday". Libby stood there with a look that had a mixture of excitement and shock. Jimmy blushed pulled out his triangle and teleported to his lab. Cindy said "that's okay I'll get into his lab with no problem."

**later that day**

jimmy was paranoid he thought for sure Cindy was going to try to kill him. Then he heard a knock he pressed the button to let whoever it was in he held up his shrink ray at the entrance when he saw his sister he relaxed and set it down. Then he saw Cindy getting up from behind Alex. Seeing her made his heart stop. Then she walked up to him and said I'll ask you one more time why did you kiss me yesterday. Jimmy used the telepathy to say _because I love you Cindy._ She looked like she didn't hear it so he said didn't you hear my thoughts. No she said. So jimmy said look deep down inside yourself and you'll have your answer. Now Cindy was left baffled as she went home for the night. Jimmy then looked at Alex and said what? I thought you said you didn't have feeling for her. No I said why would you ask such a question. Now let's go to bed. As jimmy goes to bed he finds himself thinking of Cindy before he rolls over and falls asleep.

**Cindy's pov.**

As I stand there I saw jimmy standing in front of me and Betty quinlan. Then I noticed professor calamites behind us with a disintegration ray as he said now neutron you must choose. The one you choose will be safe but the other destroyed. I watched as dream me kept insulting him. While dream me was insulting him Betty was begging him to choose her. I thought well I already know he is going to choose Betty and just as I finished the thought I watched as he walked over to betty and whispered something in her ear. Then she fell to the ground crying as he walked over to the dream me he took my hands and said I choose Cindy then everything around them went black and dream jimmy said Cynthia aurora vortex I love you and only you as he kissed the dream me. I started to cry realizing this is how he felt about me. Then I woke up to my alarm clock. I got up and walked out the door and saw jimmy he seemed to be blushing as he asked did you see my dream last night? I replied with yes I did as I kissed him and then we walked to school talking to each other. When they got to school Libby walked up and said looks like your back to normal. Then Cindy remembered jimmy kissing her. The reason I was zombified was because jimmy kissed me Libby said oh so you were ignoring me cause of that kiss. Yea Cindy replied.

**Author note please review and let me know if I should continue writing the story or just give up**


End file.
